What the hell happened to the Others?
by don'tbehappyaboutwalkers
Summary: What happened to the others suddenly Cassie, Sammy, and Evan have to face the dead people that aren't totally dead. With Ben and Ringer already dead they mourn as well as fight off walkers until they meet Rick Grimes and his group. As more people die or leave the group will Cassie and Evan finally start a family in the world of hell or will they both die along with Sammy? Read .


**I do not own Walking Dead or The 5th Wave books or show or movie I only own this fanfic** **\- don'tbehappyaboutwalkers**

 _Cassie's POV:_ Breathing is becoming harder as Evan,Sammy,and I are running. No,it is not from Others ,but walking corpses they aren 't that fast,but the still got Ben and the asshole named Ringer. Hey! It is not my fault their one year old sounds like a firetruck when crying,but it is their child that killed them,so yeah I am never having kids in the piece of hell we call Earth. That is when I cannot take the running any longer,so I pull out my rifle to shoot,but that is when a pang of guilt comes over me for it is Ben or what used to be him at least. That is when my mourning is interupted by a roar of a gun that is not my gun or Evan's gun it came from behind us which sends all three of us into hyperdrive when I turn around a group of 15 stand in front of us like trees. As the bearded guy steps forward like the leader he states " I'm Rick. If you don't mind answering a few questions then we might let you join our group." before Evan can even open his mouth I cautiously speak " I am Cassie. My husband is Evan. My little brother is Sammy. Well , we best be on our way before more of those things come or the Other's minions." that is when Rick nodds and says"But,first anwer our questions." I shake my head no and state " We need to we don't want the other corpses finding us." that is when peole walk behind us with their guns pointed at our heads,so we don't try anything and that is the last thing I remember before I faint of exhaustion onto the floor of the wilderness. _Evan's Pov_ Seeing Cassie on the seat if the van spread out like her limbs are boneless or jellylike as Sammy calls it. That is when I realize a young woman with blond hair staring at me from where she sits so I ask her " Young lady, what is your name?" I she has a bit of hesation in her eyes as she answers " Beth Greene." I smile at her while I casually state " I saw the baby. My friends were killed by their own child's wails." that is when her blue eyes become as big as watermelons. That is when I hear a slight moan come from Cassie as if something is inside her you- know - what which makes me start petting her blond hair until her eyes open filled with the thing that helps her analzye.Total fear. I start slowly explaining what happened to her " Mayfly, be calm. You fainted,so the guy named Rick that we could stay and drive with them and that if we want to stay with them we need to answer their questions." she shakes her head slowly and sobs " That is not what is scaring me. It is that I'm -." that is what sends me on high alert inside my head I think _Is she bit and didn't tell me ?_ ,so filled with fear myself I abruptly ponder her with this question " Cassie, what is wrong tell me now, please?" I feel her tense and do her either/or for either I freak out or will I throw her out of my life I know that whatever happened that makes her so scared will never seperate us.After an intense debut in her head Cassie finally answers with " Pregnant. Evan I'm pregnant." **Rick's POV**. Hearing the girl the girl named Cassie is pregnant from Beth I walk over since we stopped and head over to her and quickly regrett it as she instinctly nails me in the face with her fist which makes me as I say "Congradlations." feeling sorry for the girl that now needs to protet herself from Micchone's lash out about me being hurt. That is when Cassie glares and demands " Ask the questions you want to ask or I will drop your ass to the ground on purpose,Rick." I almost burst out laughing,but hold back as Evan steps forward to clan her down so in my mind I give him a for protecting my ass. I quickly ask " How many walkers have you killed?" she bluntly says " None,because we were to quick and didn't have any knives ir ammo when we first came across one which was two months ago." that is what makes me surprised which my surprise is shown as I stutter out " How many people have you killed and why?" that is when she states "Too many to count and for they wanted to kill us." now the dinale question on my mind that has nothing to do with the group is "Who are the Others?" **DunDun Duuuun. Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. But what will haooen will Cassie explain about the Others or figure out that she and her family are in a different univerde with a different accoplse? You find out that answer for your self readers. Outa your friend - don'tbehappyaboutwalkers.**


End file.
